You Never Know
by leaismyworld
Summary: Based on S2 after Rachel breaks her nose, she asks Quinn for help and finds out some other things along the way. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so forgive the spelling errors or bad writing, I promise I'm trying to get better So this chapter is pretty much just Rachel and her rambling, next chapter you'll get some faberry :3 **

**Hope you enjoy! If you want more review, it inspires me. **

* * *

"Ow! Can you be more careful for God sake? I'm a singer, this is my life. So stop ignorantly handling my nose and make it better, that's what you're here for right? "

"Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again" the doctor beside me mumbled obviously annoyed.

This was disastrous, preposterous and a million other words to define this absurd situation. How could this have happened? Actually, Finn with his horrible dance moves just decided it would be okay to punch me! But I shouldn't blame him…After all, not everyone is born a star. Maybe I'm being a little dramatic with the saying he punched me but I wasn't lying.

"I'm _so _sorry Rach, I promise to contain my dance moves next time" Finn apologized making his dopey face, I can't believe I used to be in love with that face. I am over Finn and all the other men in my life because to be a star, I can't have anyone dragging me down.

"Well my dads are going to be here soon so I would be comfortable with you leaving" Wow Rachel, you can't even look him in the eyes while saying that.

"Um…Are you sure? I mean I wanna be here if anything happens ya'know" He tried to put on his best smile but didn't do a really good job, it was a mixture of pity and guilt.

"Yes Finn, I will be fine. You have done quite enough, but don't worry, I'm not angry with you." Actually that was a little white lie, I was mad.

He waved at me while going towards the door, when he closed the door behind I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

My dads arrived 10 minutes later and took me home, daddy went the whole car ride saying things like "That Finn boy is such a monster! He could have ruined our baby's nose" or "I will call all of my lawyers if Rachel can't sing anymore, this is her career, her **_life_**" It was incredible how my daddy could be more of a drama queen than me, and thats saying something. I didn't tell my dads the doctor suggested I should get a nose job... I wanted to but I knew what they would say, that I was too young or that I'm beautiful the way I am. I think I'm beautiful and talented, I've embraced my nose...But would it be that bad if I looked normal? Or pretty like Quinn?

_Quinn, _she was the most beautiful girl in that school, no hiding that. She was gorgeous, when she passed by, people would stop and stare just too take in the girl she was, and that girl was perfect...Wait, why am I talking about her like that? Um getting back to me, I just want to fit in that stupid school full of neanderthals for once in my life, if I had a nose like Quinns I would be prettier.

_Thats it._

While I did my night ritual of taking care of my skin, the ideas just started coming up. Quinn had the perfect nose, I had to invite her to the doctors appointment and get a nose just like hers. It was the perfect idea, and I'm sure that would stroke her ego, so it was a win win situation.

I laid down in my bed thinking about the day tomorrow, surely the glee kids would be against it but It is after all my nose and I can do whatever I please with it.


	2. Dinner with Movies

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being so small, it was just the start. Anyways, as I promised, faberry. Enjoy my lovelys

* * *

Me telling the glee club went like any other week, they disagreed with my ideas and Mr. Schuester assigned a self-loving project, we make a shirt about embracing what we hate about ourselves and sing something about it. The good thing that came out of it was that Quinn accepted my nose proposition, I insisted on her having dinner at my home since she was doing such a huge favor for me, it took a little pouting but she eventually gave in. What should I wear though? I'm not in school so I can improvise and surprise her, maybe even impress her...Why did I want to impress Quinn Fabray again?

Anyways, I have the perfect outfit, it's a black dress, it hugs my structure perfectly and no doubt makes anyone look twice. It's the same one I used to impress Finn last year, who know how it works with Quinn. Don't get me wrong, I feel insecure about my looks but there's always that thing everybody like about themselves, I would never admit this to _anyone_, but I really like my legs. And this dress was perfect for showing them off.

* * *

Having to spend my Friday night at Rachel's house was not in my agenda, I tried hard saying no but she put on that puppy dog eye's that are just impossible to say no to. What the hell Fabray? You don't talk about girls like that. Whatever, I just know that this is going to be really awkward and all, dinner at Rachel's house, _oh God, _what if her dads know about me bullying her? How am I going to look them in the eye? I can't stay, I can't go.

_Grow a pair will you. _Repeated the little voice in my head. _You are Quinn Fabray and Fabray's are not cowards._ Real easy for you to say, I'm the one entering the enemy's safe haven here, I bullied Rachel for so long and I'll admit that it hurts thinking about all the horrible things I did to her, the only place she could get away from that was her house and here I am. Well too late now, before I knew I was pulling up on the sidewalk next to Rachel's house.

Quinn walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked softly 3 times. Holding a container with cake in it, her mother insisted on baking for this occasion. The blonde shifted her feet for a few seconds before the door flew open before her.

_Oh my Lord. Wow. _

Was that really Rachel? The girl in front of her was the most beautiful person see's ever seen, the blonde was ignoring the strange tugging sensation in her lower abdomen. Rachel looked incredibly gorgeous, her hair was nicely brushed sideways and that dress was hugging her in all the right ways. _What?_ I mean, she looked spectacular, no denying that, ever. Quinn's eyes went traveling down to the girls legs, she was short but she had very, very nice tan legs. Her eyes went back to Rachel's lips, they were painted with red lipstick and were moving.

_She's saying something Quinn._

"..to bring a cake" Rachel said with a wide smile

"Um, yea, it was my mother who baked it. She insisted on me bringing desert because it's polite" The blonde said with a small smile. Rachel made a hand movement implying for her to come in, and she did just that.

"My dad's aren't home by the way, they had to stay at work late today. Sorry for not giving you the heads up" she laughed awkwardly after saying that, it was going to be a _great_ night.

* * *

Despite all the odds of them having a really awkward night, everything was fine, wonderful really. After they finished dinner, it started raining so Rachel insisted Quinn would stay until the rain got less aggressive. They plopped in a romantic comedy, and were laughing there hearts out before they knew it.

"Oh my God that would be so embarrassing if it happened to anyone in real life. I feel bad for him, kind of know how it feels. " Rachel said as her laughter getting softer, she was referring to a guy getting hit in the face in front of the girl he was trying to impress.

The blonde laughed harder at that, the stereotype was that they should hate each other but at this small moment they were enjoying deeply each other's company. They were almost sitting on top of one another, shoulders constantly bumping making the other laugh. It felt nice for a change…The rain didn't seem to be getting any better, in the "heat" of the moment they decided to watch another movie, a scary movie this time.

Before Quinn noticed Rachel buried her head in the blonde's neck at the part where the ghost appeared and killed the lady. After that part had passed Rachel slowly backed away from Quinn's neck, her cheeks blood red, if Quinn's cheek wasn't as red, it was way more. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes but that moment was broken by Rachel's fathers coming in the door and they quickly looked away.

"Hey baby girl, come give dad a hug" Hiram said opening his arms while Rachel got up and closed the space between them "Sorry we came home so late, the rain was horrible." Hiram looked at Quinn and shook his head "Where are my manners, Hello Quinn" Hiram walked towards the girl and offered her a hug. _Fabray's don't really do hugging, but it would be weird if I declined_ so_ what the hell. _Quinn thought closing the space between them. LeRoy closed the door behind him, he was dripping from the rain "I'm so sorry Rach, I believe your father already explained our delay... Quinn, Hello there! Rachel told us so much about you, and she wasn't exaggerating at all when she said you were the prettiest girl in the school" He said smiling

"Daddy!" It was adorable at how much she was blushing_... but wait, she told her dads that I was the prettiest girl in the school. _ That made the corners of Quinn's mouth turn into a sweet smile.

"You really said that?" _Wow Quinn, real smooth. _

"Yes well, it is true" Rachel mumbled looking to the ground.

Hiram looked between them a bit suspiciously but broke into a smile. "Quinn, If you want I can drive you home, this rain is horrible for you to go on your own" he proposed

"I would actually love that Mr. Berry" She smiled back at him.

"Great then, say your goodbyes and I'll go start the car" Hiram exclaimed heading towards the door.

Rachel walked at Quinn and gave her a hug, then that brought and unexpected kiss on the cheek. Making both girls slightly blush but smile

"Goodnight Rachel...I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel reassured her with a smile and Quinn turned and walked to the door.


	3. Slushie

_I feel something different about today, I feel different today. _The words floated around Rachel's head every second as she walked down the hallway, books tightly pressed to her chest. _But why? Nothing happened that could change me, change my ways. _Suddenly Rachel remembered the dinner and movies she had with a certain blonde yesterday and caught herself smiling thinking about the smiles, laughter and how they were so close. It was like fate, soon as those memories appeared, Quinn passed by her giving Rachel that beautiful smile. The brunette of course reattributed the action, but her smile was wiped off her face when she felt a cold slushy drip down her face.

_Not my new sweater! _Was the only thing her thoughts let her process. Then she heard something that surprised her, she would look but her eyes were burning with syrup.

_"What the HELL Azeem O!"_ Quinn? Yea that was definitely Quinn, I could tell that was her from her shouting voice, that voice would make a teenager cry if it said the right words. But why was she defending me?

"Ha Glee Club losers" The football player high-fived one of his friends and left.

The brunette felt someone grab her hand and guide her to the bathroom. The mystery person didn't say anything and Rachel couldn't really see anything since she was trying to avoid opening her eyes, the brunette suddenly felt someone gently apply a moist tissue to her eyes.

"Quinn?" The brunette faintly called out.

"Shh, be quiet Berry, I'm trying to clean you up here" That was all it took for the brunette to shut up, but she didn't give up. Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and brought it down.

"Thank you Quinn, but I think I can clean myself up, I'm kind of familiarized with the situation." Rachel noticed she was still holding Quinn's hand and softly let go. She noticed the blonde frown slightly from the denial so she quickly added "I'm grateful but you never really helped me before." _Great, that made things better, way to go Rachel!. _The brunette thought sarcastically.

"I'm not a monster Berry, it felt wrong to leave you there standing dripping in slushy after yesterday. Now do you want my help or not?" Quinn found herself saying those words without putting any thoughts to it, every time she had to be this intimidating bitch, Rachel didn't deserve that.

Before Rachel could answer the school bell rang, and once again they were interrupted by the school bell signaling the classes had started. Quinn frowned , opening her mouth to offer help once again, she was quickly cut off by Rachel lifting up her hand looking shyly to the ground. Then when she finally looked up, brown eyes met hazel eyes that looked so majestic, Rachel felt like she could look into those eyes all day.

"It's okay Quinn, you can go. Since you're the head cheerio you need your perfect attendance...But thank you for helping me." Before Quinn replied, Rachel gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_What the barbara was that?! I didn't mean to do that, oh my God what the hell seriously. _The brunette went back to how they were standing, suddenly finding immense interest on the bathroom floor.

_Did Rachel just kiss me on the cheek? She did. Look at her being all shy now, adorable. _Quinn smiled subconsciously blushing a bit. "No more arguments from me, goodbye berr- Rachel" Quinn said adding a slight smirk at the end. The change of names didn't go unnoticed by the small brunette, she smiled watching Quinn go through the door.

* * *

"If I say I'm going to mexico, will I use Por or Para?" Quinn heard ask the class, but she wasn't really paying attention, seeing reminded her of glee therefore reminded her of Rachel, her eyes roamed around the room catching the small brunettes hair from a back view. Seeing Rachel reminded her of that kiss in the bathroom...On the cheek of course. It was such a small gesture, but quite intimate in a certain way. Quinn caught herself smiling at that.

_After glee club practice today, I don't really have anything to do... My homework is pretty much covered and Santana is going to Britts place, I don't wanna be there when things get a little bit too friendly. I wonder what Rachels doing today, it was really nice hanging out with her, it felt different. But why am I being so nice to her all of a sudden? My reputation isn't at risk anymore since I'm not part of the cheerios so I can be friends with her right? _

"What do you think Quinn? Are you okay with the paring?" The blondes thoughts were interrupted, she didn't want to leave an impression that she wasn't paying attention, so the blonde merely nodded.

"Okay then, I'll expect the assignment next thursday on my desk, class dismissed" Before he could say the last word half of the students were already out the door, expect one peculiar brunette. Of course it was Rachel. As if Rachel was reading Quinn's mind, she was practically skipping towards Quinn, she was wearing somewhat of a short skirt, showing her tan legs. _Those legs are just ...Stop it with the legs thing Quinn, it's weird._ The blonde internally told herself

"So where are we going to do it? My house or Your house?" Rachel implied smiling.

Quinn felt the urge of coughing at the double meaning "Excuse me?" was all that came out

"The project, the one Mr. Schuester was telling the class five minutes ago." Rachel said making a head motion that was stating the word "obviously"

"Oh...Uh well, I went to your house last time so it's only right if we went to mine to do it." Quinn shook her head a bit before correcting "The project I mean." _What the hell was going on with me? _

Rachel laughed at Quinn's weird reaction "Is everything alright Quinn? You seem a little off today."

"I'm fine, just a little tired...Want to walk with me to glee practice?" The smile on Rachel's face grew wider as she nodded. Quinn offered her arm so Rachel would put hers through it, she did exactly that.

_She smells really nice today. The perfume she's wearing, can't seem to make it out but, it's wonderful and unique. _Rachel noted to herself while walking down the hall next to Quinn.

_Strawberries, she smells like strawberries, how ironic is that? _Quinn shook her head with a smile looking at Rachel.

"What?" The brunette bluntly asked.

"You smell like strawberries, and you last name is berry. That's kind of funny"_ You're not supposed to say things like that Quinn, just smell her perfume in silence. _

_Yea because that's more normal. _

"Do you like Strawberries?" Rachel looked at Quinn as she asked that.

"There my favorite kind of Berries." The blonde shrugged.

"After me of course, we both know I'm your favorite Berry" Rachel joked around smirking. Quinn lifted her head up laughing, then looked back at Rachel who was laughing equally. Once again their eyes met one another, the laughing started to slowly faint away leaving only goofy smiles on their faces. It wasn't weird at all, just looking into each others eyes, it felt warm. Quinn was pretty sure it had passed 5 minutes and they were still like that, but she didn't really care.

Rachel was about to say something when Santana sneaked up behind them whispering "Stop making out with Berry Q, glee is about to start, lez go." Santana pulled Quinn, who pulled Rachel, getting inside the classroom.

They all took a seat next to each other, Rachel beside Quinn and Quinn beside Santana, who kept scoffing at Brittany kissing Artie.

"Alright class, so you guys have been working so hard that I decided to give you a little break, just going to give you an assignment for the week and you guys can chit-chat." Mr. Schue said smiling. "So lately I've noticed tension between some of you which gave me the idea of this weeks homework. I want you to sing what you can't say for someone in here, alleviate some of the tension. Hopefully the person you want to sing it to, gets the message." He laughed awkwardly rubbing his hands on the side of his pants. "Okay! Since I can't dismiss you for another 10 minutes, have a little talk with your friends."

"He seems eager to leave." Santana whispered to Quinn pointing out while eyeing Mr. Shue. "But lets get back to whats really important. Since when are you gay?" Quinn choked with her own breath looking shocked at Santana, everyone was looking at her now, even Rachel. Quinn harshly whispered back "I'm not gay Santana. Where the hell did that come from?"

"Oh please Q, I could smell your panties wet for some berry juice from the end of the hallway. I'm a judgemental bitch and a closeted lesbian, ergo I have a awesome gaydar." Santana affirmed

"I don't know what your talking about, Rachel and I are becoming friends, shes coming over my house today to do a spanish project." Quinn said slightly looking around to see if anyone was paying attention, but no one was. Rachel was talking to Finn, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes.

"Thats what you youngsters call it nowadays? To do spanish projects?" She commented smirking at the blush that was creeping up on Quinn's face "Don't tell me you didn't think about pushing her on your bed, take her clothes off and just fuc-"

"Shut up!" Quinn half yelled, getting everyone's attention now, including Mr. Schue but she just smiled and waved like everything was fine. He went back to his papers, but the students were still looking at them intently.

"Geez Q, don't needs to get all hot and bothered. But use protection okay?" That made everyone turn to Quinn widening their eyes, the blondes cheeks looked like they were going to bleed out form the profound blushing.

"Mr. Schue? Can I leave now? I kind of need to do some important things at home. Oh and Rachel is coming with me." That made the heads turn back to Rachel.

"This day cannot get weirder." Tina said out of the blue.

"Um sure Quinn, see you next week." He smiled at both of them, going back to his papers.

"Come on Rachel." She hissed a little bit looking towards Santana, who was full time smirking.

They walked side by side down the empty hallway in silence until Rachel broke it, I know, shocker.

"What was that all about in glee? You know, screaming at Santana to shut up...and her telling you to use protection." Rachel mumbled quietly the last few words looking at the lockers.

"Santana's a bitch all the time, but she crossed the line today, I got pissed off and told her to shut it." Quinn said calmly, almost at a state of grace. "The protection thing was Santana being Santana." The blonde said rolling her eyes a bit.

They reached the parking lot after walking a few minutes, making small talk along the way.

"So my car or your car?" Rachel bit her bottom lip looking at Quinn.

_Oh God, don't do that Berry. You'll just make me want to lean forward and - Stop it right there Quinn Fabray, you are not gay!_

"We can take my car, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, if thats okay?" She asked subsiding her hopeful tone.

"I would love that." The small brunette smiled taking Quinn's arm and walking towards the car.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make a long chapter because you guys deserve it. Sorry for any mistakes**

**Special thanks to who followed and favorited! It means a lot and keeps me going. Next chapter: Faberry at Fabray house :3**

hehehe


End file.
